Interference is a hot topic of research in radio communications technologies. To filter out interference effectively, an interference alignment (Interference Alignment, hereinafter referred to as IA) method is generally used to eliminate interference, so as to obtain a target data stream that needs to be received by a receiver.
In a conventional IA method, IA processing is performed on a random signal sent by each transmitter, so that all interfering signals received by a receiver are aligned with a space of a smaller dimension, and then a received target data stream is obtained from a space of the remaining dimensions. In such a conventional IA method, a Gaussian symbol is generally used to simulate an interfering signal. This interference is random, and a corresponding interference space is unstructured, namely, irregular. With this IA method, the best degree of freedom (Degree of Freedom, hereinafter referred to as DoF) may be implemented.
To filter out interference by using an interference alignment method more effectively, a scholar proposes to use a lattice (Lattice) structure for IA processing, and use symmetric single input single output, hereinafter referred to as SISO) channels, namely, all cross channels have the same coefficient. This IA method can prove a border of the DoF.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: In the conventional IA method, a Gaussian symbol is generally used to simulate an interfering signal, and this interference is random, which does not meet a practical application. A method of using a Lattice for IA processing and using a SISO channel for implementation in the prior art is still under elementary theoretical research currently, and is not applicable in a practical signal processing procedure. Therefore, an IA processing method in the prior art does not have practicability.